


Don't Worry

by douxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gang War, Gangs, Kuroo is worried about Kenma, Light Angst, M/M, light fluff, thats basically it, the schools are basically gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Kuroo is the leader of the Nekoma gang. His boyfriend, Kenma, is hidden, alone, at the house when the gang is attacked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that I had. It was either this or IwaOi smut, but I'll write that some other day... There's not much ship going on, more just I found an AU that I liked, but ships are mentioned, more towards the end. Terushima is incredibly OOC here, I'm sorry.

Kuroo rushed to close every window and every curtain and every door as gun shots were heard outside. The Nekoma gang household was being attacked by the Johzenji clan. 

Kenma was in his and Kuroo's room contacting Bokuto, the leader of the Fukurodani gang, to let them know that they were in a code red.

Once Kuroo had assured himself that every source of someone being inside was gone, he ran back to the room Kenma was in. He carefully, yet firmly, grabbed Kenma's hand to lead him to the basement. Kuroo didn't want Kenma in the middle of the gang war, so he had a hidden place in the basement made just for Kenma to hide in during a code red.

Kuroo made sure Kenma was safe and comfortable, well, as comfortable as he could possibly be in a cold and dark basement. "Will you be okay here?"

"Of course, just promise me you won't get hurt too badly this time."

"I'll try." Kuroo kissed Kenma passionately, just incase that would be they're last time together. Kuroo doubted it, but there was always a possibility. Especially when it's a war with Terushima involved.

Kenma hid himself away in a corner of the metal closet that was camouflaged in the basement. He could faintly hear the gun shots being sounded.

If you looked at Kenma, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was even the least bit scared. He's gotten pretty good at hiding those emotions. But on the inside, he was downright terrified. The thought of his boyfriend being shot and killed makes his blood run cold. Sometimes Kenma wished Kuroo hadn't become a gang leader, so he wouldn't have to stress about his safety 24/7.

On the outside of the gang house, Kuroo calmy walked towards Terushima and his clan, putting his gun on the groundand holding his hands up as a sign of initiating peace. Terushima wasn't at all affected by this, as he still had his gun pointed towards Kuroo, but not quite ready to shoot.

"I thought you learned violence wasn't always the answer?" Kuroo snarkily remarked. The rest of the Johzenji clan cocked their guns, ready to start shooting, until Terushima put his hand up to stop their actions. "You know very well by now that I'm bad at starting negotiations, Tetsurou."

"Oh, we're using given names now, are we?" Kuroo wasn't always the best during war. His jokes sometimes got himself shot, but he never seemed to learn.

"Fuck off."

"I would if you didn't have about 30 people aiming a gun at me."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Go ahead."

"I need something from you." Kuroo has heard this plenty of times. Nekoma was one of the wealthiest gangs around, underneath Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. It typically was money, which Nekoma had plenty of.

"What is it this time? More money?"

"No, not today. I need something bigger than that." This intrigued Kuroo, what more could Terushima, one of the greediest gang leaders out there, want that wasn't money?

"Guns. Lots of them. We were recently robbed by Karasuno." Kuroo had just noticed the lack of men he brought. Less guns, less attack, AKA less men in war.

"Then why don't you just go there and steal them back?"

"We'll be surely killed if we do that."

"And you won't here?" Terushima was visibly getting annoyed by Kuroo's foolish antics. Kuroo caught the hand motion Terushima gave to his men. A hand motion he'd come to recognize as an attack gesture.

Right as Terushima was about to have the rest of the gang attack, yellow and black trucks pulled in, with men hopping out of them. They spread out around the Johzenji clan.

One of the last cars to arrive held the man Kuroo had been waiting for.

"Took you long enough."

"Am I late."

"Just a tad."  
   
Terushima gestured his hand towards Bokuto and Kuroo, which sent the 40+ men Terushima had from behind him to attack.

Bokuto and Kuroo immediately took action, and had their own men fight back.

Back in the basement, Kenma jumped as he heard the sudden outbreak of gun shots. It was a sound he'd grown used to, but it still suprised him.

A sound that really started causing him to shake, more than he was before, was the sound of metal on metal. It seems to near to Kenma's location to be a noise from the war.

After the sound repeated itself multiple times, it finally stopped. Kenma had assumed that if it was someone trying to break into the basement, that they had given up. But we was far from wrong.

The next sound he heard caused him to almost have a heart attack. There were footsteps. They were faint, but Kenma could tell it was nearby. The sound became clearer and clearer. Until the darkness Kenma was able to see became light, and he came face to face with a man dressed in mustard yellow.

Above them, Kuroo was yelling orders to his men, and Bokuto was yelling orders to his. They got to a safe zone inside the house. "You didn't bring Akaashi with you." Akaashi Keiji was a very skilled shooter, with impeccable range amd accuracy, the best Kuroo had ever seen.

"No, he was wounded from an encounter him and I had last week. I don't want him get hurt even further." That's when Kuroo noticed the bandage Bokuto had on his thigh. He decided he'd worry about it later.

Right as Kuroo was about to discuss a plan with Bokuto about their situation, his attention was brought to a boy being forcefully shoved to the rough dirt outside the house. A boy with shoulder-length, dyed blonde hair and black roots. A boy who happened to be his beloved boyfriend.

Kuroo forget all plan he had for the war, and removed himself from safety to get closer, Bokuto following suit.

"Let him go!" The man who found Kenma was holding onto him by his hair whilst talking to Terushima, causing Kenma to wince in pain. Kuroo's outburst brought the attention of the man and Terushima to him.

"And why would I want to do that."

"If you don't want to die, I'd suggest you let him go." Kuroo said sternly as he pressed his gun against the man's head. This made Terushima put his gun to Kuroo's head, but Bokuto put his gun to Terushima's head.

"I'll make you a deal." Kuroo didn't want to make the deal he was about to make, but he'd do anything for the love of his life to not get hurt. "I'm listening..."

"I'll give you a crate of guns, all fully loaded, if you let Kenma go."

"3 crates."

"Two."

"I was robbed of three."

"Take the deal, or I shoot."

"Fine." Kuroo removed his gun from the man's head, as did Terushima and Bokuto. Kuroo grabbed Kenma from the ground, and rushed him away from the scene.

Once they were out of view, he hugged Kenma as tightly as he could. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" Kuroo asked, worried. Kenma shool his head. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises. Now you on the other hand..."

Kuroo had a gash on his arm from were a bullet tore through. "Don't worry about me. I'm just happy you're okay." Kuroo kissed Kenma. He was just relieved that nothimg happened to his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I love gang AUs ahhh  
> Title from Don't Worry by Madcon.


End file.
